Dora the Explorer and Oswald Characters Meet Blue's Clues Part 1
This is The First Part of Dora the Explorer and Oswald Characters Meet Blue's Clues. 'Transcript' *(Dora the Explorer/Oswald Theme Song & Title Card) *Dora: Hola!, I'm Dora!, Today, Me and My Whole Friends are Here!, There's Boots... *Boots: Hi! *Dora: Benny... *Benny: Hello! *Dora: Tico... *Tico: Hola! *Dora: Oswald... *Oswald: Hello! *Dora: Weenie... *Weenie: (Barks Hello!) *Dora: And Henry! *Henry: Hey, There! *Boots: Today, We're Going to Meet Steve and Blue on Blue's Clues! *Benny: We're Also Going to Help Steve Play Blue's Clues and Figure Them Out! *Tico: Si! *Oswald: Let's Go! *Weenie: (Barks) *Dora: Look!, There's Steve! *Oswald: Hi, Steve! *Steve: Hi, Out There!, It's Me, Steve!, Have You Seen Blue?, My Puppy? *Henry: There She Is! *Blue: (Barks Here I Am!) *Tico: Hola, Blue! *Blue: (Barks Hi, Guys!) *Steve: Oh!, Come On In! *Dora: We're Coming! *Benny: There's The Door! *Boots: I'll Open It! *(Door Opens) *Steve: Hi, Dora the Explorer and Oswald Characters! *Dora, Boots, Benny, Tico, Oswald, Weenie, and Henry: Hi, Steve! *Steve: Come On In! *Oswald: What are You and Blue Doing? *Steve: Blue and I are Painting Pictures! *Henry: Cool! *Weenie: (Barks Yeah!) *Steve: I'm Painting A Picture of Blue! *Benny: Let Us See! *Steve: See? *Tico: Wow! *Dora: That's A Cool Painting! *Boots: But, Where's Blue? *Steve: Blue? *(Blue's ears appear) *Steve: Did Any of You See Blue? *Oswald: She's Right There! *Dora: Right There! *Steve: Oh!, Behind The Painting! *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: Where?, Oh!, Aha!, (Laughs) *Blue: (Barks) *(Blue painting birds) *Steve: Birds! *Tico: Wow! *Benny: You Have A Nice Painting, Blue! *Blue: (Barks Thanks, Benny!) *Boots: It Looks Beautiful! *Steve: Great Job, Blue! *Weenie: (Barks) *Blue: (Barks) *Henry: Well, Is Blue All Done With Her Painting? *Oswald: I Don't Know, Henry! *Steve: Blue, Are You All Done With Your Painting? *Blue: (Barks No!) *Dora: No? *Tico: No? *Boots: You're Not All Done With Your Painting? *Blue: (Barks No!) *Oswald: Well, What Else Do You Wanna Paint, Blue? *Blue: (Barks Hmm, I Know!) *(Blue Stamps The Pawprint) *Steve: Oh!, Oh!, Okay!, We'll Play Blue's Clues! *Tico: Yeah! *Henry: That is A Great Idea! *Steve: I Love Blue's Clues! *Dora: So Do We! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues, Cause It's A Really Fun Game!, Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Oswald: This is Great! *Benny: Blue's Clues Can Tell Us What Else Blue Wants to Paint in Her Picture! *Steve: Right, Benny!, Ooh!, But Remember!, Blue's Pawprints Will Be On The Clues! *Tico: Blue's Clues!, Las Pistas de Blue! *Steve: Okay!, Let's Get Going! *Dora: Steve!, Wait! *Boots: We Have to Get Rid of This Pawprint, First! *Steve: Oh, Right!, Hey!, I Have an Idea!, I'll Take Off This Jacket, and... *(Steve Wipes Off The Pawprint) *Steve: There! *Henry: Now We Got Rid of This Pawprint! *Weenie: (Barks) *Steve: Hey!, Hey!, You Know What We Need for Blue's Clues!, Our Handy-Dandy... *Dora, Boots, Benny, Tico, Oswald, Weenie, and Henry: Notebook! *Sidetable: Blue's Clues!, I'm So Excited! *(Drawer Opens) *Steve: Ooh! *(Drawer Closes) *Steve: Here It Is! *Boots: Wow! *Steve: You Know, Dora, Boots, Benny, Tico, Oswald, Weenie, and Henry?, I Can Tell I'm Really Gonna Need Your Help Today, Figuring Out What Else Blue Wants to Paint in Her Picture!, Will You Help Me? *Oswald: We Would Love To! *Dora: Yeah! *Tico: Si! *Steve: You Will? *Henry: Sure! *Steve: Great! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Gotta Find A Pawprint!, That's The First Clue!, We Put It in Our Notebook!, and Now What Do We Do?, Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Dora, Boots, Benny, Tico, Oswald, Weenie, and Henry: Blue's Clues! *Steve: (Singing) We Gotta Find Another Pawprint!, That's The Second Clue!, We Put It in Our Notebook!, Now What Do We Do?, Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Dora, Boots, Benny, Tico, Oswald, Weenie, and Henry: Blue's Clues! *Steve: (Singing) We Gotta Find Another Pawprint!, That's The Third Clue!, We Put It in Our Notebook!, and Well..., You Know What to Do!, Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Dora, Boots, Benny, Tico, Oswald, Weenie, and Henry: Blue's Clues! *Steve: (Singing) When We Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and Think... *Dora, Boots, Benny, Tico, Oswald, Weenie, and Henry: (Singing) Think... *Dora, Boots, Benny, Tico, Oswald, Weenie, Henry, Steve, and Blue: (Singing) Think! *Steve: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds, Take A Step at A Time, We Can Do, Anything... *(Blue Jumps Into The Screen) *Dora, Boots, Benny, Tico, Oswald, Weenie, Henry, and Steve: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Steve: Great!, We're All Set to Go Find Blue's Clues! *Dora, Boots, Benny, Tico, Oswald, and Henry: Yay! *Steve: Blue?, Blue's..., Gone! *Blue: (Barks You-Who!) *Steve: Which Way Did Blue Go? *Dora: That Way! *Steve: That Way!, Okay!, I Get It!, I'll Go That Way!, Thanks!, You Guys are Coming With Me!, Right? *Boots: Of Course! *Steve: Oh!, Good!, Come On! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Boots, Benny, and Tico: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Oswald: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Henry: (Singing) I Wonder Where They Are. *Weenie: (Barks) *(Song Ends) *(Door Opens and Closes) *Oswald: (Gasps), Oh, My Gosh!, A Clue! *Boots: A Clue! *Steve: Did You Say Something? *Benny: A Clue! *Tico: Una Pista! *Dora: A Clue! *Steve: Oh!, You See A Clue?, Where? *Henry: On The Door! *Steve: Where's The Clue? *(Door Closes) *Steve: (Gasps), A Clue!, You Know How You Can Tell It's A Clue? *Dora: Because It Has Blue's Pawprints on It! *Boots: It's A Clue! *Steve: It's A... *Oswald: A Door! *Steve: Right!, It's A Door!, Well, Now What Should We Do? *Henry: Notebook! *Steve: Right!, Put It in Our Handy-Dandy..., Notebook!, Okay!, So..., A Long Curve, A Line, and A Little Circle!, and A Door. *Tico: Fantastico! *Weenie: (Barks) *Steve: Now, We Need to Figure Out What Blue Wants to Paint! *Benny: Our First Clue is A Door! *Steve: Now What Could Blue Wanna Paint That Has A Door? *Boots: Maybe Like A House, or A School! *Oswald: Good Thinking, Boots! *Steve: You Think We Need to Look for More Clues? *Dora: Si! *Steve: So Do I!, Come On! *Tico: Vamonos! Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Crossovers Category:2018 Category:Ideas Category:Parts